This invention relates to a vehicle locking system, for example for delivery vans used in parcel delivery services.
Operators of such parcel delivery services, particularly of services specialising in the delivery of generally valuable packages which it is considered it would be unsafe to send by ordinary post, at present suffer considerable losses through opportunistic theft. Such theft occurs typically when the van has stopped to deliver one package with the driver having left the vehicle with a door unlocked, so that the thief has access temporarily to, for example, the driver's cabin, whilst the driver is in the premises to which a delivery is being made or is occupied at, for example, a rear door of the vehicle, or has access to the cargo space of the vehicle through a side door whilst the driver is at the rear door and so on. Whilst such thefts can, of course, be minimised if the drivers follow a strict security routine, such routines tend to be time consuming and burdensome and points in the routine may be accidentally or deliberately overlooked, again affording opportunities for theft.